Pokémon GO
Pokémon GO is a free-to-play, mobile application developed by Niantic for and devices. The game was initially released in July 2016. Gameplay In Pokémon GO, players catch various Pokémon, evolve them using candies, and power-up them in order to take control of Gyms for their chosen team. These Pokémon are mapped to locations in the real world using GPS technology. PokéStops located at various real-world landmarks aid in this by distributing items for use in catching and battling with Pokémon. The two most recognizable screens of the game are Map View and Wild Pokémon Encounter Screen. Map View The Map View is essentially the main screen of the game; following the initial loading screen. Most of the game elements are accessible from this screen. Main Menu The Main Menu of the game is accessible from Map View and allows player to enter such game elements, as: collection of Pokémon and their eggs, in-game Shop, Pokédex and bag with Items. It also lets player to go to Settings Screen or check out Tips and News on the game. Main Menu.png|Main Menu with active shop promotional offer Trainer setup Trainer setup (also called Intro or Tutorial) is the part of the game, where Professor Willow introduces himself and shows beginner players the basic game mechanics and elements. In this part of the game Trainers select their Starter Pokémon and nicknames. Game elements Below there is the full list of major game elements and mechanics in Pokémon GO. *Pokémon **Attacks **Types **Evolution **Power Up **Pokémon Eggs **Catching Pokémon **Pokémon Appraisal *Pokémon-related resources **Stardust **Candy *Items **Poké Balls **Potions **Revives **Berries **Evolution Items **Egg Incubators **Technical Machines *Shop *Pokédex *Trainer **Buddy Pokémon **Trainer experience **Journal **Medals **Teams *Combat **Gyms ***Gym Badges **Raid Battles ***Raid Bosses ***Raid Passes ***EX Raid Battles **Battle Party *Map View **PokéStops **Weather *NPCs **Team Leaders **Professor Willow *Daily Bonus *Pokémon Nests *Research tasks *Trading (future, currently unimplemented game element) Game settings In-game tips In-game news Despite social media channels, creators of the game inform players about updates and news about events and releases of new Pokémon within the game itself with News module. It has been introduced to the game after main release of Johto-region Pokémon in February, 2017 and later reworked to display more than one new update at time in early February, 2018. News Screen 20 New Pokémon.png Publisher information screen After the game is launched, the very first thing that is seen by player is white screen with logo of Niantic and Pokémon Company. Publishers Logos Screen.png Loading screen The loading screen (or splash screen) is the first thing players see while logging into the game—following the developer and publisher information screens. Developer Insights: A look into Pokémon GO Loading Screens. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2017-12-21. Original loading screen.png | Original Halloween 2016 loading screen.png | Halloween 2016 Holiday 2016 loading screen.png | Holiday 2016 New Year 2016 loading screen.png | NYE 2016 Spring 2016 loading screen.png | Spring 2017 Raid Battles loading screen.png | Raid Battles Halloween 2017 loading screen.png | Halloween 2017 Holiday 2017 loading screen.png | Holiday 2017 New Year 2018 loading screen.png | New Year 2018 Research loading screen.png | Research (current one) Original loading screen It is the very first loading screen, used since the game release. It shows male Trainer on the bridge and Gyarados. Whole design of the graphic seems simplistic, flat and might be made as vector graphic prior the using in the game. This loading screen graphic was used from July 2016 to October 2016. Halloween 2016 loading screen Loading screen graphic was changed for the first time in October 2016 for Halloween event. This loading screen introduced more artwork theme of the graphics for splash screen. It shows male trainer and Gengar, also out-of-range PokéStop can be seen in background. Holiday 2016 loading screen For Holiday event in 2016 there was yet another loading screen graphic introduced. For the first time it included more than one Pokémon and female Trainer. This loading screen shows PokéStop being decorated with Christmas lights that are powered by Pikachu in holiday hat. Also there are Snorlax, Eevee and Squirtle standing next to the PokéStop and Clefairy on the ladder leaning against the PokéStop. New Year's Eve 2016 loading screen Graphic artwork of loading screen for New Year's Eve in 2016 shows colourful, bright fireworks exploding in the sky. In the foreground there are four Baby Pokémon standing forward these fireworks, these Pokémon are Cleffa,Pichu, Igglybuff and Togepi. There is also trainer seen to the left in the background with Elekid standing by his side. Spring 2017 loading screen After using New Year's Eve 2016 loading screen for over three months, it was replaced with Spring themed one. It shows female trainer on the scenery with green plains under bright blue sky, where she is walking towards Steelix that emerged from the ground destroying flat, green surface. In the background to the right from the trainer one PokéStop can be seen. Raid Battles loading screen Loading screen was changed again in summer 2017 with the new gyms system and Raid Battles being introduced to the game. It is the first and so far only loading screen to feature more than one trainer silhouette — two male and two female trainers. Each of them is staying around the field where Tyranitar Raid Boss is being attacked by Squirtle, Pikachu, Cyndaquil, Hoppip and Sneasel. The whole action shown in this loading screen takes place at night on the stadium. Speed Limit Screen top notices Augmented reality AR+ Pokémon GO Plus Easter eggs Release and development Availability Pokémon GO first launched on July 6, 2016 in the United States, Australia and new Zealand, before releasing in other countries around the world. It is currently not available in some countries such as China and Russia. Updates Just like many others online games these days, Pokémon GO, since the release of the game had numerous updates both client side - updates of game application on players' mobile devices and server side - updates of available content such as Pokémon, events and eggs. Technical Issues In game there were and still are several glitches, bug and issues. Most of them have gone down in history but there are also several known issues, that the game creators are currently working on. Regions Unlike in other Pokémon games of main series, in Pokémon GO there are no generations. The whole game is consistent and publishers after releasing new Pokémon to the gameplay, they use term regions, as for example "Pokémon originally discovered in Hoenn region" or "Pokémon known from Johto region". In original Pokémon games, regions were an organized areas of the Pokémon world known from previous games about Pokémon such as games from core series. In Pokémon GO there are currently only three regions referred, which are Kanto, Johto and Hoenn. Device compatibility There are few technical requirements that devices have to met to be compatible with the game. Niantic, Inc. - Supported devices Devices with Android Following requirements apply to all smartphones, phablets and tablets running on Android operating system: * Android 4.4 or later; * Preferred resolution of 720×1280 pixels (Not optimized for tablet); * Strong internet connection (Wi-Fi, 3G, or 4G); * GPS and Location Services. Rooted devices are not supported. Devices with iOS Following requirements apply to iPhones and iPads running on iOS: * iPhone 5s or later, Pokémon GO to discontinue support on Apple devices that are not capable of upgrading to iOS 11. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2018-01-10. ** The iPhone 5c, although newer than the iPhone 5s, is not supported; * iOS 9.0 or later, ** Devices need to be capable of running iOS 11 as this is the preferred OS version; * Strong internet connection (Wi-Fi, 3G, or 4G); * GPS and Location Services. Jailbroken devices are not supported. Apple Watch Pokémon GO is also available for Apple Watch of Series 2 and later, that are running on WatchOS. HEADS UP!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2016-09-07. Game promotion Sponsorship Promotional pictures Trailers There were three cinematic style trailers of the game. Trivia References External links *Pokémon GO official support page *FAQ on Pokémon GO official support page *Article about Pokémon GO on Wikipedia Official download * Google Play Store * iTunes App Store zh:Pokémon GO Category:Articles